In Power-over-Ethernet (PoE) system in accordance with the PoE standard IEEE 802.3 af or IEEE 802.3 at and/or related standards, a power providing device (power providing equipment; PSE) provides a power to one or several powered devices (PD) via one or several electrical conductors (Ethernet cables). The power providing device is, e.g., a switch and the powered devices are, e.g., security cameras, wireless access points, voice over internet protocol (VoIP) telephones, etc. In accordance with the PoE standard, the PSE provides power over the pins of the output port (i.e. modular jack) according to an
Alternative A configuration or an Alternative B configuration. The Ethernet cable used can be a straight type cable or a cross type cable. The polarity configuration on the side of the PD can therefore vary and as such, the PD comprises a polarity correction circuit to rectify the direct current (DC) power it receives. An example of a polarity correction circuit can be found in US patent publication 2012/212209 A1. Typical bridge rectifiers are a tradeoff between at least cost of the bridge rectifier and power efficiency of the bridge rectifier. There is a need for an improved polarity correction circuit.